The present invention is directed to a carrying bag for transporting garments, such as suits, dresses, and the like, which garments are hung or suspended from a hanger. The carrying bag of the invention is intended for use during travel, like a suitcase. When suitcases and other garment-carrying bags are not being used, they must be stored, thereby taking up storage space that may be better used. In addition, finding a storage space for the carrying bag may, at times, be difficult. Also, conventional carrying bags, such as suitcases, may not protect the items stored therein during travel, which is especially so for fragile items, such as glass, and the like.